Look Into My Heart
by Rkhalifia
Summary: setelah kepergian nya Sakura jadi pendiam dan membenci laki-laki,sampai akhirnya dia meneruskan sekolahnya ke jenjang yg lebih tinggi dan bertemu dengan Sasuke..


Look into my heart ch1

hai reader... ini Fanfic pertama yg aku buat, pasti masih banyk yg kurang&salah.. jadi mohon di maklum ya :) tuliskan komentar kalian.. semoga itu bisa membantu dan memperbaiki kesalahan di chapter berikutnya , maaf juga kalo ceritanya pasaran jujur Fanfic ini nyeritain kisah hidup si penulis (aku) :( Sakura disana adalah si penulis yg kisah cintanya miris xixixi :(

yaudahh,ayooooo ..

Chapter 1 ... Disclaimer ...

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:Lagi lagi End Parah,Cerita Gaje,Pengalaman Hidup,Typo,Tanpa EYD, Oot, (Dll)

Rate: Remaja

Gendre:Romance,Academy,Conflic,Drama,Etc

.

.

By:Rai-Mey

...Happy Reading...

...Siang hari di SMP 15 KONOHA...  
saat itu para guru dan murid sedang sibuk mengurus acara perpisahan dan kenaikan kelas.  
tepat pukul 8 guru Ebisu mengajak murid kelas 9 untuk masuk ke Aula sekola,disana dia melatih anak kelas 9 untuk melaksanakan acara perpisahan yg akan di adakan satu minggu lagi.

"Gu..guru,lagu apa yg harus kita nyanyikan di acara perpisahan nanti?" tanya Hinata dan beberapa murid lainya

"ini daftar lagunya,tolong bagikan pada murid-murid yg lain juga" jawab guru Ebisu,sambil memberikan daftar lagunya pada Hinata

"ba..baik guru" jawab Hinata

lalu Hinata pun segera membagikan lembaran daftar lagu pada murid-murid yg ada disana dan terdengar suara yg tak asing memanggilnya.

"Hei Hinata, apa kau melihat sakura?" tanya Moegi

"Tidak a..aku tidak melihatnya" Jawab Hinata

"Ah dimana ya dia,dari tadi aku mencarinya" Moegi kebingungan

"Mungkin dia ada di taman be..belakang sekolah,d..dia biasa diam sendirian di..disana" Jawab Hinata

"Ah dia itu,selalu saja begitu semenjak peria itu pergi dia jadi kehilangan keceriaan dan jadi selalu ingin sendiri aku benci peria itu" Jawab Moegi sambil mengepal erat kedua tanganya

"S..sudahlah Moegi,lebih baik bila kau segera datang ke belakang sekolah mungkin saja dia ada disana te..temani lah dia"

"Ya baiklah... Hinata,mau ikut?" Tanya Moegi

"Na..nanti aku kesana setelah se..selesai membagikan ini"

"Oh yasudah kalau begitu , aku duluan ya Hinata"

"I..iya"

Lalu Moegi pun segera pergi ke taman di belakang sekolah setelah sampai disana,dia melihat Sakura yg sedang duduk sendirian di kursi taman terlihat di tangan kirinya dia menggengam setangkai mawar berwarna merah hati.

"HEY SAKURA...!" teriak Moegi

"Moegi..! kau ini selalu saja begitu. apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja?" ucap Sakura

"Ehehehee... maaf-maaf, oh ya Sakura semua murid kelas 9 sedang berkumpul di Aula sekarang"

"ohh"

"Laaaahh...ko ohh? sebaiknya jika kau segera kesana karna guru Ebisu sedang melatih kita untuk acara perpisahan nanti" ucap Moegi sambil menarik tangan kiri Sakura

"Aku tidak peduli..,dan ini lepaskan tangan ku nanti tangkai bunganya bisa patah...!" ucap sakura sambil melepas genggaman Moegi

"Ah yasudah kalau begitu... aku juga mau diam disini saja dengan mu" lalu Moegi pun duduk di kursi taman bersama Sakura

5 menit berlalu,mereka masih saling diam tidak terucap sepatah katapun. sampai akhirnya Sakura yg lebih dulu membuka percakapan.

"Moegi, kau kesini sendiri?" tanya Sakura

"iyaa"

"tau dari mana aku ada disini?"

"Hinata memberitahuku"

"ohhh.."

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Moegi

"tidak apa-apa"

Dan saat itu terlihat Hinata yg sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Hinata, sudah selesai?" tanya Moegi

"ah.. iya sudah" jawab Hinata sambil menatap wajah Sakura

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"tanya Sakura

"emm ti..ti..tidak" Hinata kaget lalu memalingkan wajahnya

"sebenarnya tidak apa-apa silahkan saja,aku cuma aneh kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu. apa ada yg salah dariku?" jawab Sakura

"emmm ti..tidakk, ti..tidak ada yg salah darimu hanya saja" Hinata diam tidak meneruskan kata-katanya

"kenapa diam?hanya saja apa?"tanya Sakura

"emm ha..hanya saja" Hinata gugup

"hanya saja apa?" Sakura bertanya hal yg sama

"ahhh sudah-sudah pasti hal yg ingin Hinata katakan padamu itu sama seperti yg ingin ku katankan juga, ya kan Hinata?" ucap Moegi

"i..iya" jawab Hinata

"memang nya apa yg ingin kalian katakan padaku?" tanya Sakura

"Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya kalau-kalau perkataanku ini membuat mu tidak nyaman" ucap Moegi

"iyaa.. iyaa.. ayo katakanlah...!"

" aku dan Hinata merasa setelah peria itu pergi kau jadi banyak berubah" ucap Moegi

"aku berubah? yg benar saja"

"aku tau hatimu itu pasti sakit , sampai-sampai sikapmu juga jadi sangat berubah. kau jadi membenci peria bahkan kau kehilangan keceriaan mu tersenyum pun tidak pernah,kau sendiri kan yg bilang bahwa kau sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bahagia. kumohon berhentilah seperti ini aku dan Hinata menginginkan dirimu yg dulu Sakura kumohon lupakanlah dia jangan terus menerus terpuruk seperti ini" ucap Moegi dengan nada kesal

"itu kalau aku bisa..! kalau aku bisa pasti aku sudah melupakanya,andai kalian tau kenapa aku selalu diam disini ya karna hanya tempat ini yg belum pernah dia lewati. hanya disinilah aku bisa sejenak melupakanya asal kalian tau bila aku melewati tempat-tempat yg pernah dia lewati itu membuatku mengingatnya lagi dan itu rasanya sakit" Sakura menangis seketika setelah mengatakan semua itu

"Sakura sudah cukup kau tidak seharusnya menangis untuk peria seperti dia" ucap Moegi

"su..sudah cukup, ti..tidak usah menangis lagi Sakura aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. kau sudah terlalu lama terpuruk dalam kesedihan ini" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sakura

"aku pasti sudah melupakanya kalau aku bisa"

"kau bilang kau tidak bisa melupakanya karna kau selalu melewati tempat yg sering dia lewati dan itu membuatmu mengingatnya kan? baiklah untuk sekarang kau bersedih pun tak apa tapi nanti saat kita meninggalkan sekolah ini dan melanjutkan ke sekolah yg lain aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih lagi" ucap Moegi

"iyaa aku tidak akan bersedih jika aku mampu" ucap Sakura

"ah nanti saat kita sudah meninggalkan sekolah ini aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu lagi dari mulutmu..!" bentak Moegi

"ah.. su..sudahlah lebih baik se..sekarang kita pergi ke Aula, guru Ebisu pasti sudah menunggu kita disana a..ayo Sakura Moegi" ucap Hinata sambil mengajak Sakura berdiri

Mereka lalu menghapus air mata dari pipi Sakura, dan berjalan bersama menuju Aula sekolah sesampainya di Aula

"Moegi,Hinata,Sakura kemana saja kalian?"tanya guru Ebisu

"ka..kami tadi dari taman belakang sekolah untuk menjemput Sakura" jawab Hinata

"ahhh kalian ini... yasudah cepat duduk yg rapi di kursi kalian masing-masing..!" ucap guru Ebisu

"Baik pakk" jawab Sakura,Moegi dan Hinata secara bersamaan

tempat duduk para murid telah di atur acak oleh guru Ebisu . Moegi duduk di barisan sebelah kanan, Hinata duduk di barisan tengah, sedangkan Sakura duduk di barisan sebelah kiri yg paling pojok dekat jendela. saat semuanya sedang fokus memperhatikan apa yg sedang di ucapkan oleh guru Ebisu, Sakura sendiri tidak memperhatikan guru dan terus menatap ke arah jendela. pada saat itu terlihat peria imut,bermata sipit,dan berkulit putih sedang berjalan menuju parkiran. sontak itu membuat Sakura kaget sekaligus aneh.

"u..untuk apa dia ada disini dan kenapa? bukanya dia sudah pergi,ta..tapi kenapa sekarang" ucap Sakura dalam hati, matanya berkaca-kaca . dalam hatinya dia merasa heran kenapa peria itu tiba-tiba ada lagi di hadapanya

"Sasori kau kah itu?" ucap Sakura saat melihatnya lagi hatinya menjadi sesak dia tidak tau apa yg harus dia lakukan banyak pertanyaan yg muncul di benaknya apa itu benar Sasori,mengapa dia lagi,dan untuk apa dia ada disini?

Bersambung...  



End file.
